


Back to Black

by HaleHound



Series: Melusine Black [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 19:00:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4798778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaleHound/pseuds/HaleHound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Des années après la Grande Bataille de Poudlard, Mélusine revient habiter à Pré-au-Lard avec ses jumeaux. Elle n'a pas pour autant rompu les liens avec sa famille d'adoption, la tribu des Weasley. Elle a également d'autres plans pour ce changement nécessaire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back to Black

**Author's Note:**

> Voilà. Mélusine est de retour. Personne ne l'a demandé, mais entre l'arrivée prochaine de la nouvelle trilogie, mon retour sur Pottermore et d'autres évènements, je me suis dit que c'était le bon moment pour me pencher à nouveau sur ce personnage.
> 
> Je vais m'en servir comme exercice d'écriture, donc ce sera plutôt une collection de ficlets se suivant plus ou moins. Je partagerai les prompts utilisés en début de chapitre.

2000, dans le jardin du Terrier

Après le repas estival annuel de la tribu, Mélusine profita d’un moment de tranquillité (les jumeaux dormaient à l’intérieur) pour aller s’allonger. Elle étala une grande couverture légèrement matelassée sur l’herbe, pas trop près de la mare pour éviter les nuées de moucherons et de moustiques, pas trop loin non plus car les herbes étaient plus hautes sur les bords du terrain. Au bout de quelques minutes, bercée par le brouhaha rassurant de la tribu et réchauffée par les rayons du soleil, elle somnolait.  
« – Dodo là.  
– Teddy, laisse Mélusine se reposer.  
– Dodo. »  
Un chouia ennuyée du dérangement, Mélusine ouvrit les yeux et se redressa. La petite   
« – Tu veux faire la sieste avec moi, Teddy ? »  
En guise de réponse, le bambin se laissa tomber par terre à côté d’elle. Mélusine se tourna vers Andromeda.  
« – Il peut rester là, ça ira.  
– Tu es sûre ? J’ai déjà jeté un sort pour éviter qu’il ne tombe dans la mare, donc ça ne devrait pas être trop dangereux, mais je reste dans les parages de toute façon.  
– D’accord. »   
Andromeda s’éloigna et Mélusine repris le cours de sa sieste. Teddy ne tarda pas à se blottir contre elle.

2015, au même endroit

« – Je viens t’embêter.  
– Pourquoi perdre les bonnes habitudes ? »  
Teddy répondit par un petit rire et s’allongea à côté de Mélusine.  
« – Lyra m’a dit pourquoi Zacharias n’était pas là, ça va ?  
– Ça ira mieux. J’ai vu pire, après tout.  
– C’est pas faux... Mais tu vas vraiment reprendre la Tête de Lard, du coup ?  
– Yep.  
– Je pourrai venir boire gratos pendant mes sorties à Pré-au-Lard ? »  
Mélusine tourna la tête vers Teddy.  
« – C’est pas très digne d’un Préfet-en-Chef, ça, dis-moi.  
– HA, on s’en tape de la dignité, je suis le chef, rétorqua-t-il en se redressant et en bombant le torse exagérément. En conséquence, je me dois de faire couler la Biéraubeurre à flot pour mes subordonnées.  
– Teddy, je suis tellement émue. Mon héritier PeC citron.  
– Tu ne réponds pas à la question.  
– Que ce soit clair, pas de Purfeu, la Bièreaubeurre est le maximum d’alcool que je vous servirai, et pas plus d’une par personne. C’est à prendre ou à laisser.  
– Yes ! Merci Mélu !  
– Si tu en parles à ta grand-mère, je te tue moi-même.  
– Evidemment. »

Pendant des années, pour une question de place, le dîner se déroulait en deux parties. Seulement le sacrifice d’espace vital fait par chacun entraînait un chaos assez prompt à arriver pour le premier service, celui des enfants. Molly avait beau mettre un point d’honneur à faire manger la tribu à table, les choses changèrent un sombre jour d’août.  
Teddy allait faire sa première rentrée à Poudlard et son talent pour calmer les plus jeunes n’était pas à son maximum, il était lui-même de plus en plus excité à mesure que la date fatidique approchait. Ce soir-là, Lily et Hugo, trop petits pour prendre leur repas avec les plus grands, étaient couchés au premier étage. Restaient donc Teddy, 11 ans, les jumeaux, 10 ans et demi, Victoire, 9 ans, Fred et Molly, 8 ans, Roxanne, 6 ans, Lucy et James, 5 ans, Dominique, 4 ans, et pour finir, Rose et Albus, 3 ans.  
Les parents ne parvinrent pas à saisir exactement dans quel ordre les évènements s’étaient produits, mais voici comment cela s’est déroulé.  
La purée de panais n’étant pas tout à fait au goût de tout le monde, certaines cuillères se transformèrent rapidement en catapulte. La première, l’oeuvre de Rose, visait Albus en face d’elle mais atterrit sur son voisin, James. C’est difficile de lancer de la purée correctement à trois ans. James, en pleine période pirate, se leva immédiatement sur sa chaise en criant “Arrr’ et en dégainant la petite épée en bois qui ne le quittait plus. De l’autre côté de la table, Roxanne entreprit de défendre sa petite cousine avec une vaillance qui n’était pas rare chez elle et se leva aussi, pour jeter le contenu de son verre de jus de citrouille sur son cousin. Le jus de citrouille dans des yeux non préparés, ça pique (parce qu’en réalité, il y a un poil de jus d’orange pour relever le goût sucré). Le cri de pirate se transforma en cri tout court, qui redoubla d’intensité lorsqu’en voulant se rasseoir, il fit basculer sa chaise. Ceci entraîna plusieurs chaînes d’évènements. La première concernait Teddy et les jumeaux. Ils se levèrent brusquement pour aller voir James mais, en cognant tous les trois la table simultanément et du même côté, provoquèrent la chute de chaque verre et pichet (au nombre de trois, citrouille, fraise et eau). Albus, bien intentionné, essuya autour de lui. Avec sa manche. Dominique acheva de vider son verre sur la nappe. Lucy s’équipa de sa main pour diriger le surplus de liquide vers le sol, provoquant l’hilarité de Fred. Molly essaya de le punir en lui donnant un coup de pied sous la table, et s’y reprit à trois fois pour l’atteindre, glissant sur sa chaise. Malheureusement, elle glissa un peu trop et finit sous la table, en larmes.  
La deuxième chaîne d’évènements fut provoquée par le chat de Mélusine, qui prit peur et grimpa sur le buffet. Dans sa précipitation à atteindre le point le plus haut de la pièce, il avait aussi bondi sur le vieux Pattenrond qui dormait sur le sofa, lequel se lança aussitôt à sa poursuite autour des enfants hystériques. Cela nous amène aux adultes eux aussi alertés par le cri. Les chats prenaient la fuite par le couloir d’où arrivaient Arthur et Ginny. Arthur n’eut pas le temps d’éviter Pattenrond et la collision envoya l’homme à terre, où le chat mécontent s’acharna quelque peu, avant de continuer la poursuite au premier étage. Là, il atteint sa proie et les deux chats roulèrent sur le sol jusqu’à passer sous l’un des petits lits et cogner la table d’appoint qui se trouvait à côté. Sur cette table d’appoint se trouvait une lampe en ciment et coquillages confectionnée par Victoire. Cette lampe glissa en diagonale et chuta dans le berceau de Hugo, à quelques centimètres de sa tête.  
Ce fut cette découverte, quelques minutes après le raffut initial, qui décida Molly à préparer un buffet pour ne pas laisser les enfants seuls tous ensemble.  
Pattenrond n’ayant pas que du sang de chat, les blessures qu’il infligea à Arthur ne purent être soignées aussi vite que des griffures banales. James s’était quant à lui cassé le bras, et la petite Molly eut mal au dos pendant quelques heures, mais elle avait surtout eu peur (et honte, malgré les tentatives de son tonton Charlie qui lui assurait que des choses comme ça pouvaient arriver à n’importe qui, et qu’il était presque sûr que c’était arrivé à Percy )(sa mémoire ne le trompait pas).

Six ans après ces évènements, c’est donc l’esprit serein que Molly et Arthur appelèrent leurs enfants et petits-enfants pour le premier repas à l’intérieur de cette semaine en famille.


End file.
